The band saw machine is constructed to cut the workpiece by shifting an endless band saw blade running in a circulating manner in the cutting direction (the direction for cutting deeply into the workpiece). When a chatter vibration of the band saw blade occurs in the blade thickness direction of the band saw blade during the cutting of the workpiece by the band saw machine, it is not possible to carry out an accurate cutting of the workpiece. It also generates noise and vibration, and it aggravates the working environment.
In conventional band saw machines, as a countermeasure, the speed of the band saw blade is variably controlled, the band saw blade having an inequality-pitch tooth is adapted, the band saw blade is changed in accordance with the material of the material being cut, and the other cutting conditions are selected.
However, these conventional methods often caused a decline in productivity.
Another conventional method that is known is that the vibration of a band saw blade in the blade thickness direction is restrained by sandwiching the body of the band saw blade with vibration isolation rollers forced onto the band saw blade (For example, refer to Patent Literature 1)